1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for releasably holding a personal gadget, and more specifically to a device for releasably holding a cell phone, an ipod or other similar gadget on a user's belt or clothing.
2. Description of the Related Art
While there are many different options available on the market for carrying devices such as cellular phones, music players, etc., nothing exists that is both functional and aesthetically pleasing—particularly for a woman. Bulky carriers that sit at the waistband create a bulge under the shirt if worn un-tucked and ultimately make the waist look larger, something a woman avoids at all costs. Also, while there are many holders that attempt to be fashionable by means of color and style, their bulkiness causes many women shy away from wearing them unless ultimately necessary for whatever reason. This can create a variety of problems for those who carry cell phones but have no desirable means of carrying them on their person. For example, important phone calls can be missed because the phone has been lost in the bottom of a purse, or inadvertently left in another room. Also, many women are fashion conscious and would prefer that their expensive phone or the latest ipod is not covered by some bulky case. In many instances, a phone or gadget purchase was made because of the way that it looked. Covering up the sleek look of the newest gadget on the market is not desirable either.
In addition, while available gadget holders may function adequately for men, they still present the problem of being bulky and in many informal settings when guys wear their shirts un-tucked, the bulk at the waistband can be undesirable. It also makes it inconvenient to use the gadget when it is hidden way up under the shirt. Being able to wear a more comfortable, convenient, inconspicuous and yes, fashionable gadget or cell phone holder, appeals to men as well as women.
What is needed is a sleek, flat, lightweight, fashionable and ultimately inconspicuous way to carry a cell phone, music player or any other gadget on a person comfortably.